A ceux qui suivront, reverdie
by Galette
Summary: "C'est une bénédiction, un ange rédempteur." Huit ans après la chute de Voldemort, une naissance, une mort. La vie reprend ses droits au cours d'une matinée de printemps chez les Malfoy  court OS .


Ses doigts sont brûlants alors qu'elle desserre le col de ma chemise pour mieux le reboutonner.  
>La chair rose et douce de ses phalanges déchire ma peau boursoufflée et réveille la douleur, l'ancienne cicatrice qui me barre l'épaule et remonte derrière l'oreille.<br>Un ongle rond et lisse en forme le contour jusqu'à la marque nette et sombre que ne recouvrent plus de cheveux, les tissus du crâne étant morts à cet endroit.  
>Aucun sourire sur son visage joufflu et brillant quand elle finit de nouer le lien de velours noir sur le col de la même couleur, si bien qu'ils se fondent entre eux.<br>Elle rabat des mèches autour de ma mâchoire, les place de manière à ce qu'elles descendent élégamment sur mes épaules. Satisfaite, elle recule d'un pas et me dévisage. Tout est correct d'après le léger hochement de sa tête. Elle maîtrise la dissimulation, c'est une Malfoy à présent. Elle ne cache cependant pas le ventre rond qui tend sa robe droite et stricte. Comment le pourrait-elle ? Nous avons passé tant de temps terré dans ce manoir, je ne lui ôterai pas ce bonheur, même fugace.

La lumière du jour est faible pour un mois de mars, les chandelles sont encore allumées bien qu'il soit déjà neuf heures passées. Par la fenêtre on distingue toutefois clairement les elfes de maison qui s'agitent dans le jardin et les gerbes de fleurs jaunes et blanches qui illuminent le paysage, délimitant un espace étriqué mais suffisant pour trois. Nous étions trois ; nous le serons bientôt à nouveau. L'équilibre sera alors rétabli.  
>Sur la coiffeuse, la <em>Gazette du Sorcier<em> ouverte à la troisième page sur le bonheur d'un couple et de leur nouveau-né. Un bébé aux épais cheveux noirs est lové dans les bras de Ginevra Potter, le regard tourné vers son père. L'article accompagnant le cliché n'est pas très long, il annonce la venue au monde du second enfant des Potter, Albus Severus. Un nom porteur de sens.  
>Huit ans après la chute de Voldemort, le nom de l'Élu, du Survivant continue d'inspirer et d'insuffler de l'espoir au monde magique. Grand bien lui fasse, ceci dit sans amertume ! Nous avons une responsabilité, héritée de nos pères, la lourde tâche de faire jaillir la vie de sang coagulé, la joie de plaies encore douloureuses, la sécurité de la mort. Père est mort il y a maintenant sept ans, il n'a pas connu Althéa. Une bouffée de gratitude m'envahit quand je la regarde, quand je songe au présent qu'elle s'apprête à nous donner, à nous, les Malfoy, traîtres à leur rang, traîtres à leur communauté, étranges et déplacés où qu'ils aillent mais unis par des liens indéfectibles qui transcendent la généalogie et le rattachement au monde magique.<p>

Elle m'envisage à nouveau et repousse les mèches qu'elle a savamment agencées un instant plus tôt, délace le nœud de velours, retrousse le col et sanglote contre mon épaule en défaisant les boutons de ma chemise.

Elle a raison, mille fois raison !

C'est une bénédiction, un ange rédempteur. Exhibons nos cicatrices, c'est d'elles que nos fils verront le jour ! Et surtout, n'ayons pas honte. Elle essuie son beau visage humide et son mouchoir est maculé du rouge qui couvre la pâleur habituelle de ses lèvres. Elle n'est pas faite pour se cacher. L'air frais lui redonne des couleurs alors qu'il enveloppe nos corps et je prends conscience que si je suis toujours vivant, c'est grâce à elle, à sa détermination sous ses larmes :

« Sois fier de ton sang Drago. »

D'un coup de baguette, les fleurs abondent sur la propriété : des narcisses envahissent chaque parcelle de terre, s'insinuent dans les herbes en broussaille, une force solaire venue des entrailles du domaine où l'on enterre aujourd'hui Mère.

Derrière nous, la bâtisse Malfoy semble plus en ruine que jamais.

* * *

><p>Des années que je n'avais pas écrit de fanfictions, encore moins non slash, mais après rerelecture de l'épilogue, qui m'avait dressé les cheveux sur la tête au moment de la sortie du septième tome, j'ai compris qu'il était nécessaire (un peu longue à la détente, j'avoue !) et j'ai eu envie d'écrire ce court texte. Peut-être un autre verra le jour sur les naissances de James, Rose ou même Teddy, qui sait.<p>

Pour la petite anecdote, althéa, nom d'une fleur, vient du grec althaïno, "guérir" (n'étant pas helléniste, je me fie à wikipédia pour cette information). C'est étrange, n'y connaissant rien ni en grec, ni en horticulture, ce nom m'est venu de lui-même. J'aime beaucoup ce genre de coïncidences !

Je n'avais pas beaucoup d'inspiration pour le titre par contre mais il fallait bien en trouver un. La reverdie est un genre médiéval célèbrant la venue du printemps, "à ceux qui suivront" est un lointain et très incorrect souvenir de l'_Iliade_ ou l'_Odyssée_, une histoire de génération future et de prochains (ça n'a peut-être aucun rapport, mais si quelqu'un voit de quoi je parle, qu'il me le dise !)

J'espère en tout cas que ce one-shot vous a plu !


End file.
